Marry You
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Sinbad had planned the perfect date for this occasion; But something had to ruin it. Why was it always him?


**Sinja AU Week day two: Harmony** **or chaos.**

* * *

"Okay, Sinbad, you have to breathe. It's not a big deal; you're only going to propose. Don't freak out." Sinbad mumbled to himself, sitting in his car in the driveway of the house he shared with Ja'far.

 _'But what if he says no?'_ Whispered his thoughts.

Sinbad felt anxiety rising in him, hoping that didn't happen. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

He just had to wait until the date was over, whisk Ja'far away to the park and propose during tonight's meteor shower. Easy.

Except, life had different plans for them that night.

Because Alibaba and Hakuryuu decided to have their first date at the same restaurant, and go to the same park to see the meteor shower, and they somehow managed to convince Rurumu to convince Ja'far to make it a double date on their anniversary. Not to mention the restaurant mixed up the reservations and they had to wait another hour.

So, after collecting his thoughts and calming his nerves, he exited the car and walked into the house, knowing Ja'far would be waiting for him.

What he didn't know, however, was that the other happy couple waited in there as well.

Sinbad opened the door, sighing to himself as the smell of warm cookies hit his senses.

"Welcome home, Sin!" Ja'far called from the kitchen, bringing out a plate of said chocolate chip cookies. He wore his usual homewear; baggy sweatpants and one of Sinbad's large shirts pared with his green glasses in lieu of his usual contact lenses. Adorable.

"Glad to be home, Ja'far." Sinbad smiled and kissed Ja'far quickly, taking a cookie and munching on it. Wonderful.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Asked Ja'far, bringing the plate back into the kitchen as Sinbad followed behind him, happily eating his cookie. They had the next two hours to themselves, when before they only had one.

"Of course. But, babe, about that; The restaurant made a mistake and we have to go an hour later. But, we still won't miss the meteor shower, okay?"

Ja'far suddenly froze, and turned around to face Sinbad.

"Oh… Sin, I forgot to mention; Alibaba and Hakuryuu are here."

"What?"

"They're in the living room with the cat."

Sinbad groaned, facepalming. He loved the two teenagers, really, but he wanted to spend the day with Ja'far because of their anniversary.

Okay. He can work with this. They'll just watch a movie. Perfect.

"Alright then, Ja'far. Why is Hakuryuu's car not in the driveway then?" Sinbad asked, grabbing himself another cookie.

"Because, Sin, Hakuryuu may have a car, but he doesn't have his license yet. We have to drive them."

"So do we have to watch something PG?" Sinbad mumbled. On any other day, he'd be happy to talk with them, watch a movie and enjoy the evening with a glass of wine.

"No, but I did put on that new mystery movie. Hakuryuu seemed very into it."

"You mean the one I wanted to watch with you this weekend?"

"Mhm. I mean, we had it anyway, so I let them watch it. It's probably almost over, if you still wanna watch it."

"Never mind…" Sinbad grumbled to himself, leaning against the counter.

"Sin, you're upset, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to spend today with you, that's all…"

Ja'far leaned over and got on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend, smiling.

"You have me every single day, Sin. C'mon, let's have fun before tonight; watch our favorite movie?"

"Clue?"

"That's the one. And it leaves me thirty minutes to get ready."

Sinbad smiled down at Ja'far, feeling some of the stress from the day melting away. Clue was their favorite movie for three reasons; One, Ja'far loved trying to figure out which ending made the most sense, two, Sin loved the comedy, and three, Sinbad always had to make Ja'far stop thinking about it by any means necessary

"Mr. Ja'far?" Called a voice from the living room, and Ja'far rolled his eyes but responded by leaving the kitchen.

This, Sinbad thought to himself, was going to be a chaotic day. He could already tell.

The next two hours were spend lounging on the couch with the two teenagers, watching the comedic movie until Ja'far had to go get ready to go.

And the rest of the date went well, which surprised Sinbad pleasantly. Hakuryuu informed them that he and Alibaba had a table across the building from them, and that made things go much smoother.

Until they got to the park and had been set up.

Sinbad felt that anxiety rising in his throat again, hands fumbling a bit as he patted his jacket pocket to make sure the ring box was still there.

"Sin, what are you worrying over?" asked Ja'far, leaning against him under the warm blanket they'd brought.

"It's nothing. Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" Sinbad asked, smiling softly.

"Not since we left the house." Ja'far rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

"Well, I need to say it more. You look amazing." Sinbad nuzzled himself against Ja'far, listening to the sound of the wind and the birds and the other people around them waiting for the meteor shower, enjoying the soft light from the lampposts.

They continued like that for a few minutes, just wrapped up in each other, until Alibaba piped up from his own little space with Hakuryuu a yard or two away.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Sinbad started choking on air, and Ja'far told Alibaba they weren't engaged.

"Really? I You guys just seem so… In love, you know? Like the perfect couple." Alibaba muttered, almost looking jealous.

"I promise, Alibaba, we are far from perfect. Besides, I don't think Sin wants to get married." Ja'far shrugged, sitting up.

Sin could've screamed at the irony.

"Dammit… Well, I guess now is as good of a time as any.." Sinbad said, mostly to himself, as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box.

"Sin? What do you mean by that?" Asked Ja'far, glancing over at the other man, not having noticed the box yet.

"Well…" Sinbad moved the box into Ja'far's line of sight, heard the gasp and opened it as he sat facing the smaller man. "Ja'far… We've been together for so long—"

"Yes." Ja'far interrupted, not even waiting to hear the rest of what Sinbad had to say.

"Ja'far, at least let me ask you properly." Sinbad chuckled, watching the array of emotions on Ja'far's face.

"Right, right- I'm sorry, I just got caught up…"

Sinbad smiled and gently took Ja'far's hand in his own, looking into the beautiful emerald eyes of the freckled man's.

"Ja'far, we've been together for so long it feels like I've never been without you, loved each other for what feels like forever, and I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend, heck I'm not even a great person, but somehow you still love me. So… Will you marry me, and be with me until the end?"

Ja'far didn't respond, having already given his answer, instead kissing Sinbad passionately.

"It's starting!" Someone yelled, and the happy couple pulled away from each other as the meteor shower began, Sinbad slipping the ring onto Ja'far's hand.

The day had been filled with chaos, but Sinbad was happy for the harmonious ending.


End file.
